


Pride: A Three Part Mini Series

by theOfficialSandwich



Series: Peter Stark One-Shots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Bisexual Ned Leeds, Bisexual Peter Parker, Caught in the Act, Coming Out, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Kissing, Multi, Pansexual Michelle Jones, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Peter Parker, Polyamory, Spider-Man Pyjamas, Stark Industries, Stark Industries Employee Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOfficialSandwich/pseuds/theOfficialSandwich
Summary: Peter, MJ and Ned are in a polyamorous relationship. Peter hasn't told his parents yet, because he's scared how'll react.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Stark One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793404
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99
Collections: Everything from The Official Sandwich





	1. Guilt

_**Meanwhile, In A Modern History Class...** _

"Now, I want you to get into to groups of no more than three for this project. Pick people you like as your be working in these groups for the next four weeks. If you can't choose sensibly and quickly yourself, I'll pick for you" Mr Davidson said.

MJ turned in her seat to look at Peter and Ned in the row behind her and a silent conversation was had where they agreed to be in a group. Just as Mr Davidson finished explaining this, the bell rang for the end of day, and Peter and Ned followed the mass of eager students out of the classroom. It was a Friday, and everyone clearly wanted to get home.

It wasn't until they were at their lockers when Peter and Ned realised they girlfriend hadn't left with them. They shrugged and finished getting their stuff from their lockers, chatting about Ned's new Jarwa Sandcrawler LEGO set all the while, and so by then the corridor was basically empty.

"Where's-" But Ned stopped when Peter pointed over his shoulder.

"I can't believe my boyfriends abandoned me!" MJ said sarcastically, as she reached them.

"Well MJ, when the bell goes, we go."

"Well Peter, if you hadn't left so fast, you'd have seen Davidson handing out the structure for our project." MJ replied giving both of them a copying of the essay structure sheet.

"Thanks MJ, I have to go, Moms outside. Love you guys."

Peter's phoned pinged, "Happy's out front too, Love you too Ned, love you MJ."

"You losers better get going then, love you." MJ said, hanging back. They never left all at once, so as not to arouse any suspicion.

"Discuss the project on the group chat." Ned asked, getting a nod from MJ and a "Yep" from Peter.

Ned and Peter left school together, careful not to stand so close each other, that people thought they were more than just friends. Ned spotted his Mom's car first and gave a quick wave to Peter, before running over. Turning away from Ned's retreating car, Peter spotted Happy in Tony Stark's least inconspicuous car. A black Hummer SUV, with dark tinted windows, and armour plating all over no doubt. Peter sighed, but happily, he knew the car meant his parents cared for his safety which, after Peter's rough start in the Foster System, was exactly what he needed and Tony & Pepper knew it.

Jumping into the car, and shouting a quick "Hi Happy" to the recently promoted, Stark Industries Head of Security, he took out his StarkPhone V, one that wasn't even on the market as it was still being developed.

**\-------------**

_**Now, In A Group Chat...** _

SmallStark: Hey we meeting at mine?

JustMJ: For project?  
JustMJ: Then yeah.

SmallStark: Yep, any ideas.

NedWars: Cold War?

JustMJ: We could look at suffering under the various communism and capitalist regimes?

SmallStark: Yeah, great idea MJ.

NedWars: Hold on, we need primary sources right?

Just MJ: Oh crap yeah.

SmallStark: I can ask Auntie Nat, Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky, they were alive.

NedWars: Cheating?

JustMJ: No, we're just using the resources available to us.

SmallStark: See Ned, not cheating.  
SmallStark: Meet tomorrow at 10?

JustMJ: Sounds good.

NedWars: Great see you guys then. Love you.

SmallStark: Happy will pick you two up.  
SmallStark: Love you too Ned.

JustMJ: Love you Ned.  
JustMJ: *Nerd. XD

NedWars: Hey!

JustMJ: ❤️

NedWars: ❤️

_**NedWars Has Gone Offline** _

JustMJ: You know we can get the subway. Don't let the power go to your head, loser! : )

SmallStark: I still love you MJ. 💔

JustMJ: Only joking, I appreciate the offer, love you too loser. ❤️

SmallStark: ❤️

_**JustMJ Has Gone Offline** _  
_**SmallStark Has Gone Offline** _

**\-------------**

Peter switched off his phone, and slipped it back into his pocket. He loved his girlfriend and boyfriend more than anything, none of them had ever been in Polyamorous relationship before and nobody knew about it but them. They weren't even out to their parents, or in MJ's case her older brother. They'd been in a relationship for almost four months now, the Stark heir had known he was Bisexual for about six months, but he'd been questioning himself for over a year previous. Though he knew his family would be more than ok with it, that was a small feeling of doubt within him. A small feeling of doubt that stemmed from a conversation Peter and his Dad had almost a year ago now.

**\-------------**

**Now, In A Conversation Peter Had Almost A Year Ago...**  
Peter and his Dad were in his Dad's personal lab, when Tony suddenly stopped his work on Peter's suit and said, "Peter can I talk to you for a second."

Peter looked up from the modifications, Karen was helping to add to his web-shooters, the Taser Webs. An concept conceived after Auntie Nat said that her Baby Spider needed a more deadly attack, which after some opposition from Peter, was decided to be non lethal.

"Yeah 'course."

With Peter now sat in front of him, Tony began, "Peter now that you're getting older, there's some things I need to tell you about.", and on seeing the look of horror on his son's face he was quick to clarify. "I'm not giving the Birds and Bees, I'm talking about something my dad never gave me that I really could of used when I was your age. When I came out to my Mom, as pansexual, she told me how proud she was of me, same with when I told Jarvis and Aunt Peggy. But she made me promise to never tell me Dad, at least not until I was much older, even-though I was seventeen at the time."

Tony paused as he felt Peter wrap his arms around his Dad and the little comforting feeling Tony felt, propelled him to continue.

"Anyway I never told him, I don't regret it. He was a hard man to be around, Peter, and for all the good he did for the world, he was the most intolerant son of a bi- _gun_ , I've ever known."

Peter pulled back and looked his Dad in the eyes, before saying, "Wow Dad, that really sucks, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault Pete. Anyway my point is don't ever feel like you can't tell me anything, ok. I love you, we love you, and we'll love you no matter what."

Peter felt a pang of guilt in his chest, before covering it by smiling back at his Dad. "I know, I love you and Mom too. I know I can tell you guys anything."

**\- End of Part 1 -**


	2. Assignment

**Now In A Penthouse Kitchen...**  
"So are your friends coming this afternoon, Peter?" Pepper asked, looking up at Peter from across the table.

"Yeah, for the history project. They can still stay over right?" Peter replied, before going back to his cereal.

"Of course, and was that the one on the Cold War?"

"Thanks, and yep, we're doing it about the suffering under the various communism and capitalist regimes."

"Oh wow, that sounds very advanced."

Just then Pepper's phone began rhythmically buzzing, picking it up and scooping up the various files back into the binder, she turned to Peter.

"Sorry. It's Legal. I'll see you a bit later. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

Despite it being a Saturday, his Mom still worked. She was CEO, so Peter supposed it made sense she was always busy. Tony was in Pepper-mandated meetings till lunch, so he had the next 3 and bit hours for the project. Pushing himself off the stool and towards the sink, Peter's phone pinged, and he smiled. It was the unique tone for their private group chat. Setting his bowl by the sink, Peter pressed his finger against the back of his phone and unlocked it.

**\-------------**

**_Now, In A Group Chat..._ **

JustMJ: Just picked up Ned.  
JustMJ: We're on our way. X

NedWars: Almost there. xx

SmallStark: Yay!!

NedWars: Excited for the project or us???

SmallStark: You two obliviously! xx

JustMJ: ...

SmallStark: But excited for the project too! xxx  
SmallStark: See MJ, one kiss for you two and one for those who suffered in the Cold War.

JustMJ: 🤔   
JustMJ: Acceptable

NedWars: I don't know what that was, but MJ's Dad says we're almost here.

SmallStark: Great! See you soon. ❤️

JustMJ: ❤️

NedWars: ❤️

**_JustMJ Has Gone Offline_ **

**_NedWars Has Gone Offline_ **

**_SmallStark Has Gone Offline_ **

**\-------------**

**Later, In Peter's Room...**

Closing the door behind them, Peter laughed when Ned ran straight past him and jumped onto the two-seater at the foot of the double bed. Turning to beside him, Peter saw MJ shaking her head at their boyfriend's antics. Now Ned had gotten comfortable, he looked back at his boyfriend and girlfriend sharing a kiss. MJ broke it, as Ned spoke.

"Hey! Don't leave me out."

"I actually appreciate Peter for him and not his couch." MJ said smiling at her boyfriend's pouting.

"But MJ. It's a couch, in his room! A bedroom couch."

"What so you are only with me for the couch?" Peter said, mock-hurt, as the others sat down too - putting Peter in the middle.

"What no! Of course, I love you more, Peter." Ned clarified pulling him into a kiss.

After they broke apart, MJ spoke up, "Glad that's cleared up, but I could get used to watching my boys kissing." Peter blushed while Ned just laughed.

"Right, we should probably get started. I found some good books in the library." MJ said, opening her bag and taking out the two hardbacks, and passing them along to Ned and Peter.

"I suppose you've already read these, MJ." Ned asked, teasingly, while taking the book Peter passed him.

"I haven't actually Ned. You should never assume Ned." MJ replied, pointing her pen at him.

"Well while two fight that out, I'll go get some snacks. "

"Peter don't leave me." Ned overdramatically pleaded.

"Ned if I beat to death with this book, one I won't have someone to make notes on it while I read through it, and two I won't be able to return it. Oh, and thanks Pete." MJ smiled

**\-------------**

Pushing his door open and dropping the various bags of chips and chocolate bars onto the bed and the three drinks on his nightstand, he looked over at his partners. MJ was laid out on the couch, with her legs in Ned's lap, reading through one of the books. Whereas Ned was furiously typing on the laptop he bought with him, that he managed to balance on top of MJ's feet in his lap. Both were far too deeply engrossed to have noticed Peter come back in, and so Peter cleared his throat. Finally looking up, both took the drinks they were handed, lemonade for MJ and a coke for Ned. They always had the same when they were round, Peter didn't have to ask.

"Thanks Peter." Ned said, after setting his drink down beside him and lifting up his laptop.

MJ moved her legs, so Peter could sit down, before laying them back across her boyfriends and allowing Ned to rest his laptop back on top of them.

"Look at what we've got so far." MJ spoke, indicating to Ned's laptop screen.

"That's good." Peter said, having finished reading through it, "But what if we said this to smoothly transfer to the next section." As he moved the laptop onto his lap and typed out what he meant.

**\-------------**

Hours later, MJ and Peter realised that Ned wasn't joining into their discussion anymore and looking over at their boyfriend they saw he was asleep.

"So that's why."

"Maybe we should stop for the night?", Peter checked his watch, "Its 10:48pm."

"We can always continue tomorrow." MJ replied, closing Ned's laptop and setting it down next to her.

"At least he changed into his pyjamas already, I wouldn't have wanted to wake him."

MJ nodded, as she extracted her legs from under Ned, picked up her backpack and went to Peter's ensuite to change. Peter got up too and smiled down at Ned, before changing into his pyjamas and pulling out some blankets from under his bed. He was draping one over Ned when MJ can back in wearing, to Peter's horror, Spider-Man themed pyjamas.

""Like the pyjamas? Spider-Man's my hero." She asked, the last part softening Peter's reaction.

"MJ, that's really sweet."

"It's the truth." MJ replied, dropping on the couch and pulling Peter down with her. "If it makes you feel better, Ned has Spider-Man pants."

"What!"

"Shush, now sleep." MJ responded, dragging the other blanket of them and snuggling into Peter's side. Already beginning to go to sleep.

Peter sighed, laid his head on Ned's shoulder and quickly drifted of as well.

**\- End of Part 2 -**


	3. Discovery

**Some Time Later, in Tony Stark's Personal Lab...**

"FRIDAY?" Tony Stark called out over the blaring ACDC.

"Boss?" The AI replied, lowering the music's volume.

Setting the blow torch and picking up the now joined pieces of metal, Stark responded, "Check on Pete and friends for me."

"They seem to be asleep, Boss."

"Huh" The billionaire replied, not looking up as he ran his thumb over the welded seam. "Wait, in the same room?"

"Yes Boss, hall cameras show that they haven't left Peter's room, and room sensor result suggest breathing patterns in line with those experienced during-"

"I get it Fri, no need for the life story."

"What life story?"

Tony turned to see his wife walk into the lab, still clad in a business suit despite it being almost midnight. Pepper walked over to the workbench and sat down on seemingly the only stool not piled high with scrap metal. Stark raised his mask, and pressed a kiss into her cheek, pulling back he saw her winkle her nose.

"What?"

"You smell like engine oil."

"I quite like the smell of it, but I guess I'm used it." Tony responded, spreading his arms wide, indicating to the lab around him.

Pepper chuckled, "Anyway, what life story?"

"... Oh right, FRIDAY told me that Pete and his friends are asleep."

"Makes sense, it's very late, which reminds me. Its bedtime for you too." She said, standing.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"Tony you really are in no position to ask why I'm not in bed."

"Well yeah, but I meet more why are you still dressed for work."

"International calls, all day."

"I don't envy you, Pep. At all."

"Want switch back to CEO?"

"Nope. You can have it. No refunds." Tony replied, wiping his hands with a clean-ish rag. "I'm gonna go see Pete, haven't seen him all day. May be see if they want their own rooms."

"Why?"

"FRIDAY said they're all sleeping in the same room; the floor can't be very comfortable for them to sleep on."

"I'll come with you; I haven't seen Peter since this morning."

\-------------

**Now Outside Peter's Room...**

Pushing open the door as silently as possible, the Starks walked into the room, they're gaze falling on all three of them huddled together on the couch, covered in blankets. Peter had his head on Ned's chest, with MJ slumped against Peter's shoulder her arm tightly around him.

Pepper smiled and left the room, Tony a little confused and mind wiring did then the same.

"See." Pepper said leaving the door slightly ajar behind them, "They're comfortable."

"Hm."

"What?"

"Don't you think they were a bit close, y'know to each other?"

"They are good friends, Tony?" Pepper confused as to where Tony was going with this.

"Yeah, but even for friends? They looked close."

"I think you're overthinking all this. Come on, bed." Pepper said putting an arm round him and steering him towards the elevator.

"Maybe"

\-------------

**The Next Day, in Peter's Room...**

Waking up to his alarm, that was definitely too loud for this early in the morning, Pete fumbled on the floor for his phone. Pinned on either side by his partners, he was unable to sit without waking them.

"I've got it." MJ said sleepily, reaching down and dismissing the alarm.

Now able to sit up, Peter mumbled his thanks, before slumping back down against Ned. MJ laughed at his antics and leaned over to kiss Peter. Nodding to Ned, MJ smiled knowingly at Peter, who seemed to understand as he leaned over and kissed Ned passionately. Ned woke up with a start, to Peter and MJ laughing at him.

"'Morning Ned." MJ said, smiling at her boyfriend, as her kissed her cheek.

Like Peter, all Ned could offer back was a sleepy mumble.

"Good morning Peter, Ms Jones, Mr Leeds, Boss says breakfast is ready and not worry because he ordered in from a bakery because he knows he's still not allowed to cook." FRIDAY's voice rang out over the room's hidden speakers.

"Tell him we're on our way FRI."

"Of course, Peter."

Ned turned to his boyfriend, "Why can't Tony cook?"

"Honestly no idea, I asked Mom and she just said 'Clint', so yeah." Peter responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"How'd you sleep Ned? The couch everything you imagined?" MJ asked, smiling as see moved in between her boyfriends.

"Actually, really comfy, how'd you too sleep?"

"Peter's quite comfy, so I slept really well." MJ replied.

"Same but I slept on Ned." Peter replied, kissing MJ and she moved to sit against Ned's chest.

"You're right he is comfy." MJ replied, turning her head back to kiss Ned, as Peter held his girlfriend and boyfriends' hand, watching them kiss.

"Teenagers! Did you not hear FRIDAY call you earlier? Breakfasts ready, I ordered from-" Tony said bursting through Peter's door, stopping himself at the unfolding scene.

All three of them turned to him and blushed deeply, immediately pulling back from each other, trying to put as much space between them as the couch would allow. The silence was heavy, and Peter self like he'd stopped breathing. His Dad swallowed, and left as soon as he'd arrived, without another word.

"Pete?"

Peter's eyes snapped from where they'd fallen to the floor, up to the sympathetic looks of his partners, finally focusing on MJ who'd spoken.

Standing up, MJ started pulling out clothes for the three of them, as Ned enveloped Peter in a tight hug and whispered comfortingly to his boyfriend. "It's alright, Pete. We're here with you."

"Guess we should tell 'em then." Peter said, as Ned nodded rubbing circles on his back after the hug.

Setting the clothes piles for Ned and Peter down beside them, MJ kissed Peter's cheek. "We'll always be here with you. They love you and they'll just want you to be happy." She said, leaving to go change.

After they were all dressed, Ned took Peter's left hand, with MJ holding his right, as they walked toward the elevator. They both knew Peter drew comfort from them holding his hands, with both of them finding it adorable.

\-------------

**Now, in Penthouse Kitchen...**

The trio walked in, still hand in hand, to Pepper and Tony talking in hushed tones at the table, stopping when the three of them walked in. Pepper stood and pulled out three dining room chairs, before going back to her own seat as Peter, Ned, and MJ sat down. The later still holding hands with Peter.

"Well I'm, I- I'm Bisexual. And er, I'm dating Ned and MJ. We're in a Polyamorous relationship together. Dad, I know you said I could tell you guys anything, but I was, I just couldn't. I'm sorry."

Pepper moved first, standing and walking over to hug her son, "Thank you telling us Peter, we will always love you, no matter what."

Tony joined them, hugging Peter also, "Why didn't you say sooner? You know I'm pan. Of Course, I'd understand."

"When you told me about your Dad, I got worried you'd be the same, or that Board wouldn't want me as an Heir anymore. I know you're nothing like your Dad but-" Peter stopped when he felt the tears began to well in his eyes.

"I get Pete, I'm glad you've told me. But maybe next time put a sock on the door or something."

"DAD!" Peter yelled, covering his face, as his Pepper elbowed him.

Laughing, Tony turned his attention to Ned and MJ, "Do you two want to stay for breakfast?"

"If that's ok, Mr Stark." MJ replied for Ned.

"Of course, it sweetheart." Pepper said smiling at her son's partners.

Tony and Pepper got to know Ned and MJ over breakfast, with Peter's partners learning more about their boyfriend. When Pepper learned MJ wasn't out to her parents, and of MJ's home situation she promised that Ned and MJ would always be welcome at the Tower. Tony promised them jobs and careers at SI, because of course he did.

This was the best it could have down with his parents, and Peter was happy. Looking round the table at everyone, he realised he was surrounded by people who loved him.

**\- End of Part 3 -**

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-Posted on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/theOfficialSandwich)


End file.
